U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/883,063, filed Sep. 15, 2010, and Ser. No. 12/101,859, filed Apr. 11, 2008, describe a method of non-invasive measurement of glucose or other body substances. That method includes the steps of:
1. Cooling the skin at the point of measurement;
2. Allowing the recovery of the skin temperature; and
3. Taking multiple measurements during the skin's temperature recovery to analyze the glucose concentration level in the blood (or other body substances).
Application Ser. No. 12/883,063 and 12/101,859 mention that any suitable cooling apparatus may be used, and include a Peltier element as one possibility, but lack the description of other means and methods to use for cooling.